fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 55
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 55 Rijk van de Stoomkracht, het jaar 1733. Adamaris zuchtte diep en ademde lang uit terwijl ze zich afvroeg waar het doelwit van hun volgende missie was. Ze was met Cheryl, Darren en Gabe op stap en het leek erop dat het volgende potentiële lid van hun genootschap een moeilijke zou worden. 'Over wie gaat het hier nou precies?' vroeg Gabe met zijn hoge stem terwijl hij een hand boven zijn ogen hield om van de klif af over de oceaan te kijken.'Adriel zegt ook nooit wat duidelijks, precies zo'n vage voorspelleres met haar vage profetieën.' 'Voorspelleres?' vroeg Darren sarcastisch aan zijn broer.'Wat is er gebeurt met jou? Kun je je eigen taal niet eens meer?' 'Bek dicht, vetzak,' snauwde Gabe tegen hem zonder zijn blik van de oceaan af te wenden. 'Al goed, dwerg,' ketste Darren terug. 'Maken jullie altijd ruzie?' vroeg Cheryl geïrriteerd.'Ik zei nog dat dit een slechte combinatie was. Jullie twee maken altijd ruzie, Adamaris is arrogant en ik heb een kort lontje.' 'Zelfkennis is de eerste stap,' vertelde Darren haar.'Laat me je helpen: trut.' 'Muilen toe,' siste Gabe,'ik heb de wolkenweefsters gevonden.' 'Serieus?' vroeg Adamaris verrast terwijl ze naar de rand toeliep en naast hem ging staan.'Ja, daar,' wees Gabe. Adamaris volgde zijn vinger en zag een vage mist van zilverachtige wolken zweven boven de oceaan. Hij werd langzaam aan groter en kwam dichterbij. 'Bij dit dorp is altijd dezelfde groep wolkenweefsters, dus zullen ze het merken als er bewoners zijn die ze nog nooit hebben gezien; wij,' melde Darren plots serieus.'Het is het beste als we ons doelwit in de zijlijn kunnen krijgen. Cheryl, jij kent haar toch?' Cheryl knikte.'Ze is anders dan de rest, daarom wil Adriel haar bij het genootschap. Ze heeft veel meer ambitie en een opvallende persoonlijkheid, helemaal niet typerend voor haar ras.' 'Hoe heet ze?' vroeg Adamaris terwijl ze zich omdraaide en een hand door haar haren haalde. Het voelde een beetje vreemd aangezien ze ze net gelijk en kort had geknipt; ze had nu geen staartje meer aan de ene helft, gewoon een korte bob. Desondanks was dit nu veel handiger, vooral bij het trainen, en voor het gevecht dat in de winter plaats zou vinden in het Hemelrijk. Ze bleef Cyramelia maar vertellen om haar haar ook kort te knippen, het was immers enorm lang, bijna tot aan haar knieën. Die reageerde altijd met flauwe excuses zoals; 'Ik ga niet vechten in de strijd, ik doe de strategie met Adriel,' of 'Ik weet niet of het mag van Adriel'. Adamaris geloofde dat Cyramelia het lang wou houden zodat ze niet zou vergeten wie ze was voor ze werd verstoten. Zij daarentegen schrok er niet voor terug om verandering te brengen in haar identiteit, zelfs Adriel had haar haar wel eens bijgeknipt, alhoewel niet zo extreem als bij Cyramelia zou zijn. Cheryl gaapte terwijl de groep achter een stel bosjes in een kuil in de grond afwachtte tot de Wolkenweefsters gearriveerd waren. 'Hoe is het met je idiotische broer?' vroeg Darren achteloos aan Cheryl. Adamaris voelde een steek bij de gedachte aan Mica, maar negeerde die en prutste het vuil onder een nagel weg alvorens ze erop begon te bijten. 'Geweldig, hij doet nog steeds niets met zijn leven. Onze moeder is op zoek naar verloofden, maar het lukt haar niet. Kirlanti was blijkbaar de enige goede kandidaat voorheen.' 'Kirlanti?' vroeg Gabe fronsend.'Wie was dat nou?' 'Ze is een van de laatste Heksen met adelijk bloed, de beste keuze voor Mica, maar ze was al verloofd en dus konden we niet anders dan opgeven. Ze is wel leuk, ik ken haar,' vertelde het zwartharige heksenmeisje. 'Jij kent echt elke Heks ooit, of niet soms?' vroeg Darren sceptisch. 'Ongeveer, vooral de meisjes,' antwoordde ze.'Ken jij Demonen, Darren?' 'Als je het over volbloeden hebt, buiten onze moeder en een paar halfbroers- en zussen, niemand,' antwoordde Gabe in zijn plaats. 'Hoe oud zijn jullie nou?' vroeg Cheryl dan fronsend.'De leeftijden bij onze rassen zijn enorm vreemd, heksen zoals Naito en ik zijn sterfelijk maar Agata is bijvoorbeeld al super oud. Daarover heb ik nog niet geleerd.' 'Darren en ik zijn nu ongeveer 40, alleen zien we er te jong uit,' zei Gabe. 'Wanneer een persoon met het volbloedige ras van een Heks, Demon, Engel en Wolkenweefster de wil en de mentale kracht heeft om enorm lang te leven, kunnen ze dat ook doen. Velen ontwikkelen zich mentaal gewoon niet en hebben de levensduur van mensen en Levende Poppen, maar dat is oké, en halfbloeden kunnen het ook niet tenzij ze net iets meer dan halfbloed zijn, en dan nog is de kans heel klein. De Smaragdbloedlijn is machtig dus als leden ervan het willen kunnen ze zo lang leven, al zit er ook een grens op. De oudste generaties deden het om de controle over de regels van de bloedlijn te houden, maar de jongere hebben het opgegeven volgens mij, dus de moeder en tantes van jou en Mica zullen de levensduur van mensen hebben, en hun ouders ook. Geen idee of jullie ooms hebben, ik ken jullie stamboom helemaal niet,' legde Darren uit. 'Ik ga het vast ook nooit doen, Mica sowieso ook niet,' zei Cheryl.'Lijkt me niet interessant en ik zou het vast niet kunnen, er is wat mensenbloed verwikkeld in mijn aftakking.' 'Serieus?' vroeg Adamaris verrast.'Wie is met een mens geweest?' 'Dat weten we dus niet,' zei Cheryl met een kleine frons.'We denken dat het mijn tante was, want zij had een miskraam en de baby had blauwe ogen terwijl de baby's van de Smaragdbloedlijn altijd groene ogen hebben, zelfs als kleuters.' 'Over baby's gesproken, kinderen lijken me zo irritant,' zei Adamaris tussendoor.'Ik ben maar wat blij dat ik er nooit zal hebben.' 'Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?' vroeg Gabe terwijl hij met een stokje in het gras prutste. 'Ik ben onvruchtbaar, idioot, wat denk je anders?' snauwde Adamaris terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.'Zou ik sowieso zijn nadat je strontkop van een broer me doorboorde zonder reden.' 'Stop met dat altijd op te halen, kind,' zei Darren beledigt.'Ik kende je toen niet eens, wat moest ik anders doen?' 'We waren gewoon reizigers! Waarom volgde je ons in de eerste plaats?!' 'Waarom? Cyramelia! Je ziet niet elke dag een Engel die niet in het Hemelrijk is, voornamelijk omdat ze nooit afdalen.' 'Waarom niet? Afgezien van de brandwonden en chronische verwondingen, bedoel ik,' vroeg Cheryl. 'Die krijgen ze alleen als ze vallen. Ze dalen niet af omdat hun magie dan afneemt,' antwoordde Gabe. 'Waarom is Adriel dan zo sterk?' vroeg Cheryl sceptisch. 'Omdat Adriel geen Engel meer is,' zei Darren. Gabe gaf hem een mep tegen zijn schouder.'Hou je bek, domkop!' siste hij.'Dat mogen ze helemaal niet weten!' 'Shit,' vloekte Darren. 'Wat bedoel je daar nou mee? Adriel heeft Engelenmagie,' zei Cheryl. Adamaris knikte zwijgend.'Ze gebruikte het om Sutero te kalmeren bij zijn kleine woedeaanval.' 'Klein precies,' snoof Cheryl.'Maar vertel, hoezo is Adriel geen Engel meer?' Gabe en Darren wisselden een nietszeggende blik uit.'Vroegen jullie je nooit af waarom haar vleugels en haar zo zwart zijn?' 'Nee, ik dacht dat het een afwijking was,' zei Adamaris. 'Dat denkt iedereen, zelfs Cyramelia, zelfs Cornelius die zoveel weet,' zei Gabe.'Maar het is geen afwijking. Voor en nadat Adriel werd verstoten ging ze om met demonen waaronder wij, al waren wij de enigen die ze kon vertrouwen, onze moeder had altijd een geheime agenda waardoor alles wat Adriel voor haar deed haar iets opleverde. Hoe dan ook, daardoor raakte haar bloed besmet en zoals Cornelius vast en zeker al heeft uitgelegd krijgt Engelenbloed een hevige reactie wanneer ze afdalen.' 'Hehe, weet je nog toen Adriel grijs was?' vroeg Darren grijnzend. 'Ja hoor,' zei Gabe,'ze zag er uit als een oude vrouw.' 'Ongeveer ja, maar ze zag er gewoon uit als een stel sintels vind ik. Sintels. Mooi woord, ik ga mijn volgende kind Sintel noemen.' 'Je volgende kind?' vroeg Cheryl verward.'En wat bedoel je met grijs?' 'Adriel kreeg langzaam aan vleugen van Demonenmagie in haar systeem en werd daardoor donkerder en donkerder wanneer ze afdaalde, in het Hemelrijk was dat niet zichtbaar, maar een Engel zag haar en zo werd ze verraden, al weten we niet wie het was. De laatste keer dat we haar zagen was ze niet eens zo donker, gewoon een neutraal grijs. Daarna kwam ze aanlopen, zwart haar en zwarte vleugels, zeggend dat ze was verbannen en dat ze onze hulp nodig had om haar vriendin te vinden en een opstand te beginnen.' 'Hoe oud was ze dan wel niet?' vroeg Adamaris. 'Vijftien of zestien, ik weet het niet meer zeker,' zei Darren.'Ik en Gabe waren toen nog erg jong, maar goed.' 'Jullie zijn een tweeling, toch? En vertel over je volgende kind, idioot, jullie bedenken te veel onderwerpen,' zei Cheryl een beetje geërgerd. 'Ja, we zijn een tweeling, maar onze moeder heeft Gabe in deze gedaante gehouden omdat ze hem schattig vond,' zei Darren terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.'Onze vader was een Engel en hij hier heeft alle hemelse uiterlijke eigenschappen gekregen terwijl ik er uit zie als een of andere volbloed demon,' gniffelde Darren. 'Ah ja, jij had hoorns toen je kleiner was!' zei Gabe terwijl hij zijn handen achter zijn hoofd deed om hoorns uit te beelden.'Ze waren niet heel mooi, maar je zag er uit als een bokje en dus waren alle Succubi dol op je, geen idee waarom. Ach, Succubi focussen alleen maar op mensen dus je was al gauw eenzaam, hehe.' 'Ugh, hou je mond,' perstte Darren naar buiten terwijl hij zich ongemakkelijk omdraaide om over de rand van de inkeping te kijken.'De Wolkenweefsters zijn er al.' 'Oké, dus wat is het plan?' vroeg Adamaris.'We moeten ons doelwit lokken zonder de aandacht van de anderen te trekken. Heeft ze een unieke interesse?' 'Cheryl zal het samen met je uitvoeren omdat zij haar vroeger nog heeft gekend toen ze veel kleiner waren. Als ze haar zal herkennen is er minder kans dat ze weg zou rennen,' legde Darren uit.'We kunnen haar lokken met een stel boeken aangezien ze opvallend graag leest. Dump ze bij de bosjes zodat het lijkt alsof ze achtergelaten zijn en sleur haar dan bij ons zodat we haar kunnen vragen bij ons te komen.' 'Goed plan,' zei Adamaris,'zullen we dat dan doen?' Gabe en Cheryl knikten instemmend en de twee meisjes klauterden de helling op.'Ik heb zoals verwacht een boek mee,' zei Adamaris nog vlug.'Maar dat wisten jullie blijkbaar al.' 'Hoezo is je rugzak zo groot vanbinnen wanneer 'ie er super klein uitziet? Je moet niet eens wroeten om iets te vinden,' vroeg Darren fronsend. 'Transformatiemagie,' zei Adamaris alleen maar waarna ze een paar oude boeken uit de rugzak haalde en ze op de grond gooide achter de struiken.'Zo, die zien er gedumpt uit.' Cheryl knikte.'Goed genoeg. Nu bukken, zodat we niet gezien worden.' De twee meiden hurkten laag neer bij de begroeiing en wachtten een poosje. Toen de mist ook tussen de bomen zweefde kwam er een figuur naar de boeken toe stappen en ze bukte zich om ze op te rapen. 'Is dat haar?' vroeg Adamaris geluidloos aan Cheryl. Die kneep haar ogen fijn om goed te zien en knikte dan. Bijna zonder aarzeling sprongen de twee tevoorschijn en trokken ze het meisje met zich mee, de inkeping in bij Darren en Gabe. 'Hé!' wou ze gillen, maar Adamaris sloeg een hand voor haar mond voor dat lukte en drukte haar tegen zich aan om haar gespartel te stoppen. Cheryl schudde haar hoofd en de Wolkenweefster kalmeerde, waarna ze Adamaris' hand van zich af schudde. 'Cheryl?!' riep ze uit. Blijkbaar herkende ze haar wel degelijk nog. 'Hé Anna-Joy,' zei Cheryl met een glimlachje. Adamaris keek aandachtig naar het schepsel. Ze had een lichte huid, helder, stralend bijna, een beetje zoals de maan maar dan met een warmere tint. Ze had lange nagels die er een beetje blauw uit zagen, net als haar lippen, de tint van eeuwenoud ijs dat begraven lag onder een dikke laag sneeuw. Het zag er uit alsof ze onderkoeld was. Haar ogen waren een fel gifgroen, de blauwe, koude kant op, maar toch groen. Ze twinkelden vol nieuwsgierigheid en ambitie tussen de zilverkleurige lokken die krullend uit de speld vielen die al het haar bij elkaar hield. 'Ik wist niet dat... wat doe je hier?' vroeg Anna-Joy nu sceptisch terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok.'Is je nieuwe verloofde ook al vermoord?' 'Hou je bek Anna-Joy, ik praat niet over hem, dat weet je best, en ik heb geen nieuwe verloofde,' snauwde Cheryl tegen haar. 'Ik ken haar,' had Cheryl gezegd. Niet 'ik ben haar vriendin' en nu besefte Adamaris waarom. Anna-Joy was een kreng, of iets dergelijks. 'Oh ja hoor, dat zei je niet toen je bij mij kwam janken.' 'Heb ik jou iets gevraagd? Dit is compleet buiten de kwestie, Huize Smaragd heeft je nodig.' 'Huize Smaragd? Of jij en broertjelief?' 'We hebben een genootschap waarmee we zullen proberen het Hemelrijk over te nemen en terug orde te brengen in hun corrupte gemeenschap en wetten, de leiders zijn dictators, je snapt het wel,' ging Cheryl ongestoord verder. 'Vertel mij wat, wist je dat ze nu al zes van mijn broers en zussen hebben ontvoerd? Niemand weet wat ze met ze doen, maar ik heb ze in geen drie jaar gezien en de Engelen hebben hun magie versterkt door te kruisen met Wolkenweefsters en ons bloed te stelen,' vertelde Anna-Joy zuchtend terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde en een hand tegen haar hoofd sloeg.'Kun je dat geloven? Gelukkig wordt ik niet ontvoerd, ik ben veel te mooi,' zei ze terwijl ze haar handen onder haar kin plaatste en haar lippen tuitte. 'Ja dat zie ik,' zei Cheryl gauw, 'maar kun je dus bij ons genootschap?' 'Natuurlijk, natuurlijk duifje, ik heb tijd zat en Wolkenweven is even saai als een schildpad bekijken die over de grond wandelt! Saaier nog!' Adamaris schrok een beetje toen ze zich realiseerde hoe jong Anna-Joy nog was; ze was hoogstens 16, misschien zelfs 14, ergens rond die leeftijd. Haar gezicht was nog rond, al had ze al een volwassen schoonheid; haar ijdelheid was niet tevergeefs, al vond ze dat ze er wat stiller over mocht doen. '... Dus je komt gewoon mee?' vroeg Darren verbaast. 'Maar natuurlijk zoetje, wie zou er nu nee zeggen tegen wat avontuur?' grijnsde Anna-Joy met een knipoog.'Ik ben een moderne Wolkenweefster, hoor!' 'Ik mag haar,' grinnikte Gabe.'Ik kan niet wachten tot ik haar kan pesten.' 'Wie zegt er dat jij mij zal pesten?' vroeg Anna-Joy gevaarlijk. Gabe lachte haar uit in haar gezicht. 'En onze groep is zojuist nog chaotischer geworden,' verzuchtte Adamaris. ------- Volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje